


Born to Make History

by dreamingfairy (Kirbygirl81)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (And I guess Yurio's because he performed too), Also haha theme mention, Did I mention the Emo kid is in here??, It's 2 am btw so this probably sucks I'm sorry aha, It's after a performance of Yuuri's, M/M, Viktuuri makes me gayer, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbygirl81/pseuds/dreamingfairy
Summary: “Yurio still did better.” He chuckled, stepping off of the ice. “Besides, I messed up a lot…” 
 
“Yuuri, shut up.” The blonde skater spoke. “You did great, just take the praise.”
 
“... Hearing that from you, I just might.” 
(Or, give Ash Yuri!!! On Ice at 2 am and see what they spew out even tho it's bad)





	

Yuuri looked to Viktor from the ice. His performance, not perfect, but acceptable. Why then, did both Yurio and Viktor look so… Happy?

 

“Go, Yuuri!”, “Amazing, Yuuri!”, “That’s the Yuuri we know!” That’s all the 23-year-old could hear. Then it hit him.

 

“There goes my protege!” The loud yelling from his boyfriend coach, it was now evident. 

 

“Viktor!” The younger skater called.

 

Viktor gave a soft smile, along with Yurio for… Some reason? Yuuri shrugged it off before skating over to the two, earning a kiss from his coach. “You did so amazingly out there, Yuuri!”

 

“Yurio still did better.” He chuckled, stepping off of the ice. “Besides, I messed up a lot…” 

 

“Yuuri, shut up.” The blonde skater spoke. “You did great, just take the praise.”

 

“... Hearing that from you, I just might.” Yuuri laughed before remembering he had to change still. “I’ll be back.”

 

“Changing?”

 

“Yeah.” Yuuri chuckled, quickly going to change so he wouldn’t be in his uncomfortable show outfit any longer.

 

He went outside a few minutes later, an arm being slung around his shoulders. “What do you wanna do to celebrate?” Viktor asked, smiling down at the shorter male.

 

“How about just getting some food and then sleeping?” Yuuri joked.

 

“I’m not opposed to that.” Yurio shrugged.

 

“Then it’s decided, you both need sleep anyways.”

 

And with that, the three boys found themselves walking up to their hotel after a nice meal, Yurio actually smiling for once with Yuuri around. 

 

“Yuuri, Yurio, you’re both going to bed in ten minutes.”

 

“Yeah, okay, Dad.” Yuuri joked, lying on the bed he was sharing with Viktor. 

 

“Wow, Yuuri, so nice to your boyfriend.” Yurio chuckled softly, lying on his bed. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, get some sleep.” Viktor laughed softly, turning off the light. 

 

“You said ten minutes.” 

 

“Yuuri, if I cuddle with you, will you hush and go to bed?”

 

“... Yes. Now lie down, coach.” The 23-year-old laughed.

 

“Stop joking like that.” His boyfriend chuckled, lying next to him before wrapping strong arms around the shorter skater. “Good night, Yuuri, you made history today for the Katsuki and Nikiforov name.”

 

“Night, Viktor…” Yuuri mumbled, smiling as he fell asleep.

 

We were born to make history.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for how messy this is T.T It's really late tho and I need sleep haha


End file.
